diego y shira el dia de los enamorados (san valentin)
by el mejor fan de diego y shira
Summary: un fic de diego y shira en su primer dia de los enamorados que le ragalara diego a shira y que le regalara shira a diego leean para averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno como les dije que iba a hacer un fic de diego y shira del dia de los enamorados y que lo dejaba a su votación así que gano el si como yo prometí que lo haría si ganaba aquí esta disfrútenlo

Si tienes pareja feliz dia de los enamorados adelantado

Y si eres soltero feliz dia de la amistad adelantado

Bueno vamos con el fic

Era una mañana en la isla donde un par de tigres dientes de sable se amaban mucho

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: buenos días gatita como despertaste

Shira: bien y tu

Diego: muy bien por verte frente a mi

Shira: que tierno eres diego

Luego diego y shira se dan un beso

Shira: que dices si vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro gatita

Luego diego y shira van a comer algo cuando terminaron volvieron a la cueva y al llegar

Diego: ire a caminar unos minutos si gatita

Shira: como tu digas diego

Luego de eso diego sale de la cueva

Shira: (muy bien tiempo fuera que es lo que aras)

Shira: no se que le gusta

Shira: (espera eres novia de diego y no sabes que le gusta)

Shira: antes que todo no somos nov…

Shira: (si que ibas a decir)

Shira: nada… y no se que le gusta porque lo conocí de la peor forma posible

Shira: (piensa en algo porque solo faltan 3 días para el dia de los enamorados)

Shira: claro lo pensare

Ese mismo momento

Ellie: shira…

Shira: ah hola ellie

Ellie: creo o te escuche ablando sola

Shira: que yo no

Ellie: como digas shira y dime que le regalaras a diego por el dia de los enamorados

Shira: no lo se

Ellie: como que no lo sabes

Shira: no se que le gusta

Ellie: que son pareja no lo sabes

Shira: no lo se ellie

Ellie: pero que todos saben que le gusta a su pareja menos sid el pobre sigue solo

Shira: si es cierto pobre sin y no lo se ya que el y yo no conocimos muy mal

Ellie: pues mejor averígualo pronto se te acaba el tiempo para darle un regalo

Shira: eso haré gracias ellie

Luego de eso shira sale de la cueva a buscar a diego

Luego de eso paso el tiempo hasta que llego la puesta del sol

Con diego

Diego: piensa que le doy no lo se

Diego: como no puedo saberlo si ella es mi novia

Diego: ahí no mejor vuelvo a la cueva para hablar con ella

Luego de que diego se fuera shira sale de unos arbustos

Shira: donde te metiste diego

Luego de eso shira se dirigía a otra pare mientras diego ya estaba en la cueva

Diego: hay no que le doy

Manny: diego que haces ablando solo

Diego: que yo no hablo solo

Manny: claro que si

Diego: te digo que no

Manny: como digas y ya sabes que le regalaras a shira

Diego: no todavía

Manny: a que te refieres con eso

Diego: a que no se que regalarle a shira

Manny: que eres su pareja y no lo sabes

Diego: no lo se porque yo la conocí cuando estaba con los piratas

Manny: y eso que

Diego: que querías que gritara al barco con todos esos piratas mirándome ehí shira que es lo que más te gusta

Manny: no pero debiste hacerlo cuando estaban a solas

Diego: sabes no lo se y punto si manny

Manny: bueno pero es mejor que lo descubras ya casi se acaba el día y solo faltan 3 días para el día de los enamorados

Diego: ya lo se manny

Luego de eso diego vuelve a la cueva y recuesta en la nieve

Con shira

Shira: no donde estas diego

Shira: (debe estar por ahí caminando como siempre)

Shira: tal ves tengas razón volveré a la cueva ahí lo esperare

Luego de eso shira vuelve a la cueva mientras que ahí alguien se había quedado dormido de tanto pensar ese momento shira llega justo para ver a diego dormido (ya es de noche con todo el tiempo que paso)

Shira: que tierno te quedaste dormido que hora será

Entra ellie

Shira: ellie ya es hora de dormir

Ellie: si… creo

Shira: si o no

Ellie: supongo que si

Shira: esta bien ellie descansa

Luego de eso todos se entran a dormir menos shira

Shira: (míralo tan tierno no lo crees)

Shira: susurrando/ si es tan lindo

Shira: (no puedo esperar para darle el beso del despartar mañana en la mañana)

Shira: si el es muy lindo

Shira: (te digo algo)

Shira: que

Shira: (hagas lo que hagas…)

Shira: si…

Shira: (no lo dejes ir)

Shira: ya lo se y nunca permitiré que pase

Luego de eso shira se recuesta al lado de diego mientras lo mira

Shira: te amo diego

Diego: en medio de un sueño/ y yo a ti gatita

Ese mismo momento diego abraza a shira

Shira le da un beso a diego y luego se queda dormida mientras lo mira

Bueno amigos perdón si no soy muy romántico en el fic bueno es porque yo nunca tuve novia y eso por lo cual no conozco mucho el romantismo pero aun así espero que les aya gustado dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en diego y shira una gran sorpresa o en el día de los enamorados lo que pase primero cuídense se you later


	2. se me olvido por completo

Hola bueno mañana es san valentina si que hoy subire un fic y mañana el ultimo

Asi quue hoy el penúltimo chapter

Al dia siguiente

Shira: buenos dias diego

Diego: hola gatita

Shira: diego que dices si vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro lo que tu quieras gatita

Luego de eso shira y diego van a buscar algo de comer luego de que comen van a caminar cerca de la cascada

Shira: (pregúntale que le gusta)

Shira: emmm… die…

Diego: shira te ago una pregunta

Shira: claro

Diego: que te a gustado mas en toda tu vida

Shira: bueno a mi… me gusto el día que… y a ti

Diego: bueno a mi…

Luego de eso diego ya tenía una idea de más o menos lo que le gustaba a shira y shira tenia una idea de lo que le gustaba a diego después se la pasaron toda la tarde caminando y ablando sobre lo mucho que se amaban luego volvieron a la cueva

Shira: diego voy a caminar con ellie un momento

Diego: claro gatita yo me quedo aquí con manny

Luego diego y shira se besan antes de que shira salga de la cueva

Manny: hola amigo

Diego: hola manny

Manny: y que averiguaste

Diego: bueno ya se que a shira le gusta la…

Manny: en serio y planeas… mañana

Diego: que el dia de los enamorados es mañana

Manny: si que perdiste la cuenta de los dias

Diego: seguro que mañana es dia de los enamorados

Manny: si

Diego: haber anteayer fui con shira a la cascada

Diego: ayer fuimos al volcán

Diego: y hoy ahí no…

Manny: que pasa

Diego: ahí no tengo que ir a alistar todo y a…

Manny: que no tienes nada listo

Diego: no asi que nos vemos después

Luego de eso diego sale corriendo mientras que con shira

Shira estaba con ellie cerca de la playa

Ellie: ya sabes que regalarle a diego

Shira: si le regalare…

Ellie: en serio eso parece mucho trabajo

Shira: calma ellie todavía tengo unos 2 3 dias

Ellie: de que hablas shira el dia de los enamorados es mañana

Shira: que mañana

Ellie: si es mañana

Shira: no puede ser

Ellie: pues lo es

Shira: entonces debo ir a alistar todo

Ellie: ahí no shira como pudiste olvidarte los dias

Shira: no lo se estaba tan preocupada por el dia de los enamorados que se me perdio la noción del tiempo

Ellie: bueno en ese caso debe apurarte

Shira: si hablamos después ellie

Luego de eso shira se dirige corriendo a…

Luego de que diego y shira llegaran a donde tenían tanta prisa se la pasaron toda la noche preparando tanto sus regalos

Con diego

Diego: (oye volvamos a la cueva vamos a dormir shira debe estar preocupada)

Diego: no no ire a dormir hasta que tenga listo esto

Ese momento diego hace caer un árbol el cual shira lo escucha a lo lejos

Shira: que fue eso

Shira: no debe ser nada

Shira: (vamos a dormir quieres)

Shira: no tengo que terminar de preparar esto

Shira: (segura por que no lo terminas mañana)

Shira: porque mañana estaré con diego todo el dia

Shira: (Segura)

Shira: si si estoy muy segura

Shira: (estoy muy cansada y para lo peor no puedo dormir si no lo haces tu)

Shira: que pena de de veras aguantarte

Luego de unas 2 horas

Diego: listo todo esta listo ya acabe

Diego: (ahora podemos ir a dormir)

Diego: bosteza/ esta bien vamos

Mientras con shira

Shira: (ya vamos a dormir)

Shira: bueno ya acabe así que tal vez deba ir a descansar unas horas

Luego de eso diego y shira acaban de hacer los preparativos y se dirigen a la cueva shira entra antes que diego pero esta tan cansada que se va a dormir sin darse cuenta de que diego no esta durmiendo luego de unos minutos diego llega y se va a dormir

Bueno amigos espero que les aya gustado el capitulo como saben dejen sus reviews y los veo en el siguiente capitulo asi que cuídense


	3. eres lo mejor que me a pasado

Hola estoy un poco deprimido asi que hare el final lo mejor que pueda dejen sus criticas en un reviews y vamos con el fic

Al dia siguiente diego y shira despertaron muy cansados por lo que el dia anterior no habian dormido

Shira: buen dia diego

Diego: buenos dias gatita

Shira: que te parece si vamos a comer algo/ese momento shira bosteza

Diego: tu tambien estas cansada porque no te quedas a dormir un par de horas mas con migo

Shira: esta bien diego pero no tanto tiempo

Diego: calmate solo seran unos 30 minutos

Luego diego y shira se duermen se la pasan durmiendo 4 horas durmiendo hasta que

Sid: diego despierta

Diego: que quieres sid

Sid: solo venia a desearte un buen dia de la amistad

Diego: y no podias desirmelo en la tarde

Sid: eh diego ya casi se pone el sol

Diego: que!

Ese momento diego despierta a shira

Diego: shira

Shira: que quieres diego

Diego: solo te despertaba para decirte que me acompañes un momento

Shira: diego espera a que se ponga el sol

Diego: pero ya casi se pone el sol

Shira: en serio

Diego: si y que dices me acompañas

Shira: claro si eso nos va a despertar por completo

Diego: si quieres vamos a nadar un momento para que el agua nos despierte

Shira: eso me encantaria

Luego diego y shira van a nadar unos 30 minutos luego de eso

Diego: ya te despertaste gatita

Shira: yo si y tu

Diego: si yo ya estoy con energia

Shira: para que me levantaste

Diego: queria que me acompañaras a un lugar

Shira: entonces vamos

Luego diego y shira se van primero a la sorpresa de diego

Shira: diego es el lugar donde me dijiste que me amabas y nos convertimos en pareja

Diego: si feliz dia de san valentin gatita

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: no es nad…

Luego shira besa y abraza a diego

Shira: diego que dices si vamos a caminar por el volcan

Diego: claro gatita

Luego shira lleva a diego al lugar donde habia escondido su regalo

Shira: ya llegamos

Diego: wow desde aquí se ve la puesta del sol muy bien

Shira: diego que es eso…

Diego: que

Shira: eso que brilla ahí

Diego: ire a ver

Shira: ve yo te espero

Diego se acerca a la cosa que brillaba

Diego: es una estatua de piedra de mi con shira

Shira: feliz dia de san valentin

Luego diego y shira se besan por segunda ves mientras caia la noche

Shira: y te gusto mi regalo diego

Diego: claro que me gusto es perfecto

Shira: quise mostrarte lo mucho que te amaba asi que noc hice una estatua de ti y de mi

Diego: es perfecto shira

Luego diego y shira regresan a la cueva pero al llegar

Diego: no hay nadie

Shira: que raro no crees diego

Diego: donde abran ido

Shira: porque no vamos a buscarlos

Diego y shira van a buscar al resto de la manada pero no los encontraban por ningun lado

Diego: donde estan todos

Shira: no lo se tu donde crees que esten

Diego: el unico lugar donde pueden estar es en la playa

Shira: seguro que estaran ahí

Diego: es el unico lugar donde no buscamos

Shira: entonces que estamos esperando

Al llegar a la playa

Diego ya casi llegamos

Shira: no creo que esten aquí

Diego: telves esten…

Todos: sorpresa

Diego: pero que…

Manny: es una sorpresa que organizamos para ustedes dos

Shira: solo para nosotros

Ellie: si es su promei dia de san valentin juntos y nos queriamos asegurar de que sea inolvidable

Diego: pero quien fue el que planeo todo

Sid: fui yo

Shira y diego: sid

Manny: aunke parezca difícil de creer si fue sid

Diego: pero como

Ellie: el dijo que tu y shira se llevaban muy bien y que queria que su primer dia de san valentin fuera inolvidable y luego manny y sid lo planearon todo

Diego: gracias a todos

Shira: y gracias a ti sid

Sid: tomenlo por un regalo del dia de san valentin

Diego: no en serio gracias sid

Sid: no es nada y que hacen parados aquí es su fiesta no

Manny: si vayan y disfrútenla

Luego todos van a disfrutar la fiesta se la pasaron mucho tiempo conversando y comiendo hasta que

Manny: muy bien fue divertido pero ya es tarde y devemos ir a dormir

Ellie: si morita ya esta con sueño

Diego: claro vayan

Shira: te veo mañana ellie

Diego: y otra ves gracias chicos

Sid: saben creo que yo tambien me voy estoy muy cansado y abuelita tambien

Diego: claro sid

Crash eddye: nosotros tambien nos vamos

Luego de que todos se fueran y solo quedaran diego y shira a solas

Diego: y disfrutaste tu primer dia de san valentin el la manada gatita

Shira: claro que si

Diego: sabes para mi no pudo ser mejor

Shira: por que lo dices diego

Diego: porque lo pase con tigo

Shira: diego siempre eres tan dulce

Luego los dos se dan un ultimo beso

Diego: vamos a dormir

Shira: si vamos estoy cansada

Luego ya en la cueva todos ya estaban dormidos diego se recuesta en la nieve y shira a su lado

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado diego

Diego: tu eres lo único bueno que a mi me paso

Luego ellos se quedan dormidos mientras se abrasan

Bueno aquí termina esta historia bueno al escribirla me anime un poco los veo en la historia diego y shira una gran sorpresa que no estoy a actualizando muy seguido por problemas de tiempo pero lo actualizare este fin de semana asi que los veo ahí cuidense y nos vemos despues


End file.
